The present invention relates to a sun visor for automotive vehicles, the visor having a cushioned visor body which is embedded in a covering foil and is stiffened by an inserted reinforcing insert. The invention particularly relates to the mounting pin unit by which the visor body is separably attached to an additional or outer support.
At one end region of one of its longitudinal edges, the sun-visor body has a mounting shaft which has one end embedded in the visor body and its other end is received by a swivel bearing. At the other end region of the one longitudinal edge, within a recess therein, there is a mounting pin which can be removably engaged in the mounting receiver of an outer support. The mounting pin is defined by the web of a structural member, which connects the ends of two supporting legs to each other.
Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model DE-Gbm No. 81 25 330 discusses the manufacturing problem of so attaching the mounting pin in the cushioning body that the step of covering of that body by the foil-like covering is not interfered with by the mounting pin. The covering comprises a separate foil covering both sides of the cushioning body. The two foils are then welded together in one operation along the edge of the sun-visor body, and following the contour of the body.
The aforesaid German publication states that this problems is solved in two different ways in the prior art. One solution contemplates including the mounting pin within the foil-like covering, i.e. also covering the pin with the foil. The other solution contemplates fastening the mounting pin only in a support member which is provided for this purpose after the foil-like covering has been completed. The support pin is introduced through edge-side openings in the foil.
Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model DE-Gbm No. 81 25 330 refers to the second solution with a free-lying mounting pin. It concerns a sun visor in which the mounting pin, which is straight from end to end, is inserted at its end regions through openings in the covering into an insertion hole in one or the other leg of an approximately U-shaped holding yoke that is fastened within the covering in the sun-visor body. The mounting pin is secured in the one insertion hole against turning and is secured in the other insertion hole against axial displacement with respect to the holding yoke. In this known visor, it is necessary to incorporate a holding yoke within the sun-visor body. This makes the manufacture of the sun visor difficult and expensive. Furthermore, it is necessary, first of all, to introduce the mounting pin into the insertion hole. This permits axial displaceability. It is only after the mounting pin has been introduced that the pin is axially secured by now pushing the mounting pin back into the other insertion hole, possibly utilizing a snap action. This type of assembly requires, at the least, a considerable amount of dexterity and appears, viewed as a whole, to require an extremely large amount of time and work.
Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model DE-Gbm No. 1 849 602 shows a sun visor for vehicles which has a rotary mount arranged in a recess in the cushioning body. This mount is connected with the inner wire frame of the visor. The shaft of the rotary mount is formed by the web of a U-shaped yoke whose legs are passed through the cushioning material with the formation of the recess and dig into the holding means for the wire frame. With this sun visor, an unattractive bulging of the cushioning material is easily produced upon the anchoring of the yoke. It is disadvantageous from the standpoint of manufacture that it is absolutely necessary to fasten to the wire frame a holding means which, in practice, consists of a sheet-metal housing welded to the wire frame.